


Zelenka Remembers

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Carrier Pigeons, Community: sga_saturday, Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Zelenka and his pigeons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zelenka Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Two pieces for [sga_saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/) (prompt: memory) because for some reason I needed to get Zelenka back in touch with his pigeons. I think they'd like roosting on the towers of Atlantis and shitting on the marines below, if he were allowed to bring them. And the Athosians could have used them for messages from the mainland. There's a story in there just waiting to be told! Maybe some day...

 

  


  


_Fond memories of his old pigeon loft._

  


  


 _Is he in Atlantis remembering Earth and his pigeons, or on Earth, dreaming of Atlantis?_


End file.
